


Sympathy for the devil

by FreeShavocadoo



Series: Demon deals AU [1]
Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Crossroads demon AU, Deals, M/M, Post-canon death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: Kohaku is desperate for answers, so he goes to the place where he can find them.(Crossroads demon AU))





	Sympathy for the devil

The problem with wanting to be given answers, is that you are often willing to go the extra mile to get them, if it means enough to you. This means ceasing everything else and pursuing the answers you need, even if it is to your own detriment and against every sane person’s advice. It is at this precipice that Kohaku stands upon, tackling the need for answers with an abundance of too many questions with only revenge and closure on his mind. It was a dangerous road to tread upon, literally and figuratively, to walk over to the crossroads and wait.

The hole isn’t hard to dig, even though there is only one streetlight dimly lighting the crossroads and there is a sharp sting in the breeze of the night, only making Kohaku hasten until the hole is sufficient. He picks up the box, looking inside at the picture of himself, having had to cut it out of another group picture. Beside it lies a single small bone and a pile of dirt that Kohaku had acquired from the graveyard earlier. With great apprehension he shuts the box and places it into the hole, taking a deep breath before moving the dirt back over to fill the ground once more. The apprehension is so tense in his bones he can feel himself shaking, he knows that he’s desperate but that’s why he’s here, after all. So when the breeze carries on drifting by and nothing happens, he becomes more frustrated by the second until he’s completely overwhelmed. He runs to the street sign and kicks it as hard as he can, yelling loudly.

“Fucking **idiot**!” He seethes, unsure if he’s angry at himself or the man who recommended this to him, more hysterical by the second, wondering why he’s put his hopes into such a fruitless act that was probably a complete joke.

Then the streetlight starts to flicker, on and off, on and off.

“Kohaku-kun,” the voice is sickly sweet, drawn out slowly, “there’s no need to be so violent.”

He turns quickly, heart racing as he sees a figure in the shadow of the streetlight before it flickers on once more. Kohaku is certain the man who told him to come here said the people that appeared usually related specifically to their callers type, yet before him stands a young man with a sharp stare and platinum hair, smirking. He’s wearing a tailored pinstriped suit and he leans against the streetlight casually, his smirk only widening in the silence, his eyes following Kohaku as he steps closer.

“You know, if you _want_ something, you’re going to have to _ask_.” He purrs, standing up straight and regarding Kohaku with a look of curiosity. “You didn’t think it would work, did you?”

“No.” Kohaku’s voice is quiet but firm, which he is thankful for. He’d been desperate when the man had approached him in the bar, spilling his woes to them without a second thought. They’d told him that they too had gone seeking answers once and that they’d found them, although they cautioned Kohaku against it. He didn’t particularly care, not listening to the man blabber on about the ‘great price’ it took to get what he’d wanted, caring only about answers and not about further questions.

“If you don’t think I’m real, Kohaku- _san_ ,” he smirks, “you can come over here and touch me.”

“Don’t fuck around.” Kohaku growls, already feeling short on time and patience, wanting to see if he could actually be given what he wanted.

“Well then why don’t _you_ stop fucking around and tell me what you want?” He smiles, his eyes crinkling but still sharp, as though he was staring right through Kohaku. There’s something disconcerting about the way his voice is so cheerful, so unassuming.

“I don’t know how any of this,” Kohaku gestures to the buried box and then to the man before him, “works. I don’t even know your name.”

“Such a small and irrelevant detail,” he muses, staring upwards and then back at Kohaku, his teeth looking oddly sharp, “but if you insist, you may call me Lee.”

 _Lee._ Kohaku thinks. _I wonder if that is his actual name. Do they even have actual names?_

“And as for how this works, since you’ve summoned _me_ here, I’m assuming there is something you gravely desire, Kohaku-san.” He’s suddenly standing shoulder to shoulder with Kohaku, facing the opposite direction. It’s only when he steps to the side that Kohaku realises how strange it was, to feel no body heat emanating from someone standing so close.  “So why don’t you tell me what it is you want.”

“My friend. He died.” Kohaku’s voice wavers, his eyes starting to well up. He’s glad for once that he decided to wear sunglasses in the dead of the night, even if he’s still sure that Lee can tell he’s probably on the verge of tears. “I want to know who killed him.”

“Ahh. I see.” Lee murmurs, finger under his chin, gazing thoughtfully. “That’s _all_ you want?”

“What do you mean _all_ I want?” Kohaku spits, angry at himself and everyone else for putting him in this situation, for making him rely on this man, this _thing_ for answers and closure.

“Kohaku-san, I don’t mean to be condescending,” he grins, small dimples on his cheeks and a demeaning tone in his voice, “but you _are_ aware that most people ask for things like loved ones being cured for cancer, or to get famous for some ridiculous talent? Not for one name.”

“It’s not just one name to me.” Kohaku scowls, looking away and trying to quell his temper, not sure what good it would do him to anger this man.

“I can see that.” He replies, moving forward and removing Kohaku’s sunglasses from his face, tucking them back into Kohaku’s jacket pocket. “Such beautiful eyes, Kohaku-san, why hide them?”

“Can you tell me, or not?” Kohaku snaps, moving away from the touch and feeling oddly vulnerable to Lee’s stare, so hungry and unashamed.

“Of course I can, you silly boy.” Lee smiles once more, although there is more of an edge to it this time. “But are you aware of what it will _cost_ you, Kohaku-san?”

Kohaku pauses, feeling ridiculous for having not considered this before he came. He was certain the man who’d sent him here had mentioned it, but all he listened to was that there was the possibility to find out who killed Tatsuya, everything after that was useless to him, regardless of the cost. He had very little, if anything at all, left to live for anyway.

“Kohaku-san, _really_?” Lee whispers into his ear, suddenly behind him now, his tone mocking. “You didn’t even think of the _cost?_ Such a silly boy.”

“Shut up. I don’t care what it will cost, I want to know.” Kohaku growls, moving away from Lee’s breath against his neck, colder than he’d expected, making him shiver.

“Well, I think it is my responsibility to let you know what you’re giving up, Kohaku-san.” Lee circles him, taking long and slow strides, his platinum hair barely moving in the wind. “Your soul.”

“My…. Soul?” Kohaku pauses, wondering why this is a revelation to him when it seems like the only plausible thing he has to offer to begin with. He was sure part of his soul had died with Tatsuya, anyway.

“Kohaku-san, I thought you said you didn’t _care_ what it would cost?” Lee’s smile gets even wider, his fingers running across Kohaku’s cheek at a torturously slow pace until his fingers are under Kohaku’s chin, moving it upwards. “The icing on the cake will come _after_ you’ve made the deal, I’m afraid.”

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Kohaku breathes in deeply, exhaling slowly, trying not to think about whatever it is that Lee thinks is the icing on the cake.

“So you agree to give your soul to _me_ then, Kohaku- _san_?” His voice is sweeter than ever, his eyes suddenly flashing a dark red colour, his grin now making him look more sinister than he had before.

“Yes, I agree.” Kohaku chokes out, overwhelmed, wanting nothing more than to just know who killed Tatsuya, who lead him down this path. He’s probably going to kill them or die trying, so it’s hardly as if he was going to have much of a soul left after all of this is said and done anyway.

The fingers that were under his chin now move to hold his cheek, Lee’s other arm snaking around his waist and pulling him so close that Kohaku can feel him breathing in and out. Lee smirks once more before pulling Kohaku forward and kissing him, kissing just as teasingly as he speaks. Kohaku is too overwhelmed not to kiss back like his life is depending on it, hands fisted in Lee’s suit jacket, pulling him close yet it’s still not close enough, none of it is _enough_ for him.

“Kohaku-san,” Lee breathes heavily near his neck, dragging his sharp teeth across Kohaku’s neck, “such ferocity.”

“Tell me.” Kohaku breathes once more, staring directly into Lee’s deep red eyes that stare back at him without blinking.

“Iemura. But you already knew that, didn’t you, Kohaku-san?” His smile shifts slightly, his dimples now gone and his eyes no longer crinkled.

“Thank you.” Kohaku doesn’t know why he thanks him, having just sold his soul for something he’d known all along but that nobody could prove, but he gets onto his bike and stares at the man one last time anyway.

“Anytime, Kohaku-san.” He waves, stepping back into the dark of the flickering streetlight, straightening out his suit. “You know you can just call me if you need me. I might make an exception, for _you_.”

Kohaku considers it, briefly, before hoping that the time never comes where he is that desperate again.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do another chapter, I haven't decided yet. But I couldn't shake this idea, so, let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
